Most Wanted
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine Lucifer wanting an heir and deciding you are perfect for carrying his child.


Getting caught by a Demon is bad news, but being captured by Lucifer well I don't think there's yet a word for how much shit you're in.

You've been stripped to your underwear and restrained to what looks like a hospital gurney pulling your wrists against the leather straps you let out a groan of frustration. Lifting your head to try to take in your surroundings the filthy white clinical walls makes you think you must be in some sort of abandoned hospital. You try again to break free of your restraints bracing your legs against the mattress to try and get yourself more leverage. The leather bites into your skin making you wince but still refuses to budge.

"That's never going to work you know (Y/N)?"

The room suddenly turns icy cold and goosebumps break out all over your skin. The voice makes your blood run cold and dread to knot in your stomach.

"Lucifer...you really need to work on your hospitality skills. Is this any way to treat a guest?"

A soft chuckle breaks from his lips as he slowly saunters over to your bound form. Tracing icy fingers up your leg.

"Well normally guests don't come here to try and kill me. So I'm Erring on the side of caution with you."

You roll your eyes at the devil.

"Well forgive me but then why am I still breathing?"

"Because I have a much more interesting fate for you (Y/N)... One you'll certainly need to be breathing for"

Whatever his plan for you was it couldn't be good. His hand presses firmly against your abdomen. Caressing the skin beneath his fingers.

"What do you want from me Lucifer?"

"You need to Relax (Y/N) always so tense... You really are a remarkable creature, strong, brave, but still so caring and Loving...I've been watching you for sometime. Making sure you were the right one"

Lucifer's hand moves achingly slowly up your body, you can't take you eyes off him, as he trails your skin.

"Right one for what?"

"My heir (Y/N)... Your going to give me a child"

All breath disappears from your body, and your skin flushes. You try to process what is being asked of you.

"A nephilim!...you've got to be kidding me? Even I did go along with this... I'd be the most hunted person on the earth... Heaven and Hell would want me dead! You've got to be insane!"

His fingers now trailing down your arms.

"No harm would come to you (Y/N) I'd make sure of that!...now enough debating do I have your consent?"

You couldn't believe you was even considering this for a second, you must be mad yourself, but damn you couldn't help but desire him. There is a reason they call him the tempter, because man you were tempted. Just the fleeting touches against your skin has caused the beginnings for your arousal.

"If I do this... What happens afterwards... Would you just take the child and leave me to fend off the wolves at my door? Because if that's the case I'm a dead woman walking anyway... So you might as well just kill me here and now"

"I would never take a child from its mother (Y/N)... You would both come under my protection"

This could be the chance you've been looking for, a way out of the hunting game, because it's hardly known as way to a long and fulfilled life. You'd always wanted kids, well ok you'd have never have thought of them being with the Devil himself, but he could protect you better than anyone one on the planet and he's certainly easy on the eye. Oh who was you kidding you wanted him more than you'd ever admit.

"Ok"

"Ok? Is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes... But I have one condition?"

"Name it"

You gestured to your wrists.

"I really do not want to any of mine child conceived in a filthy abandoned hospital while strapped to a gurney."

He chuckled.

"As you wish, but I do have to say you do look awful tempting tied up for me"

Lucifer took his time unfastening the leather restraints. Pulling you up by your wrists, you grit your teeth to hide the pain a reaction that was not missed by Lucifer. He looks down at your wrists.

"Tut tut (Y/N) you really should be more careful. I hate to see any marks on your beautiful skin...especially ones that weren't caused by me"

He places soft kisses to your wrists. You feel a tingling sensation and the ache and the bruising disappears.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

You swing your legs off the gurney, sliding to your feet, back on the ground you stand on shaky legs. God knows how long you'd be incapacitated for.  
Lucifer wrapped his arm around your waist, you feel a jolt in your stomach and in the blink of an eye you find yourself in a lavish hotel room, with the fallen angel pressed against your back and his arms tightly around your waist. In the next second he's pressing gentle open mouthed kisses down your neck.

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy this (Y/N)"

You whimper as his hand smooths down your body feeling at the silky panties beneath his fingers. Brushing your folds through the fabric. You knock your head back to lean against his shoulder as the arm around your waist presses you close to him and holds you up as he continues to caress your now damp panties.  
Moving the silk aside he slips a teasing finger through your slick pussy. Running gentle circles around your clit. Your hips buck against his hand as soft moans fall from your lips.

"That's it (Y/N) let me hear you"

Your legs tremble as you try to keep yourself upright, even with Lucifer holding you up this is becoming more and more difficult. His ministrations against your clit have you whimpering and moaning with every breath. The pressure is building in your core, each gentle stroke is pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

"You're close... Let go (Y/N)! I want to see you cum for me"

Pressing your face into his neck inhaling his scent as your hot panting breaths caress his cool skin. You mutter incoherent nonsense against his skin, as your legs shake and your body convulses. Lucifer's fingers break the dam inside you, as you cry out as your release floods over you.

"So beautiful"

He picks you up bridal style and carries you over to the bed.  
Laying you in the centre of the bed he hovers over you. His lips press to yours softly but filled with passion. You tense momentarily at the unexpected gentleness but soon give away to the kiss moulding your lips to his, his fingers card through your hair as he deepens the kiss, his tongue seeking the points that make your head spin, you moan your approval into his mouth, which only spurns him on. You would have never have believed anyone who would have told you that one day you'd be having one of the hottest make out sessions of your life with Lucifer, the very man mere hours ago you were trying to kill. But you didn't care anymore all you knew is you didn't want it to end. The kiss has become all tongues and teeth as you begin to grind your hips against his denim covered thigh. The fiction adding sparks to your already highly aroused state.  
Lucifer moves his kisses down your jaw to your neck trailing his tongue to your pulse point making you whimper he drags his teeth over the skin before nipping and sucking on the point, causing you to rub your crotch more Insistently on his thigh.

"Mmmm now that's a mark I like to see on you (Y/N) you are mine now!"

He locks his eyes with yours as he almost whispers his words, his declaring ownership of you should have instilled fear in you but it just aroused you further.

"I'm yours...Lucifer...please"

Planting open mouthed kisses to your breasts as he unhooks your bra and throws it over his shoulder before taking each nipple in turn into his mouth, sucking and teasing them with his tongue, and has you crying out in your need for him.

"Such a needy little thing aren't you? I think I'm going to have more fun with you then I planned"

Licking a cool wet trail down to your panties before agonisingly slowly pulling them off with his teeth and casting them aside.

"So wet for me (Y/N)...that pleases me so much"

He pecks butterfly kisses from your ankle up your calve then trails his tongue along your inner thigh. Lifting your leg over his shoulder. He pulls you up by your hips, your other leg is lifted up over his shoulder, spreading you open In front of his face your body arched up against him from the mattress. Dipping his forked tongue into your hot folds, lapping your juices from your entrance as he presses firm strokes against your clit.

"Oh Fuck! Lucifer...please"

Switching to lick and nip at your clit as your moans become guttural he thrusts two fingers inside you, curving them against your sweet spot, pushing you fast and hard into a second mind blowing orgasm. You buck upwards, shaking and panting.

"You taste heavenly (Y/N)"

Lowering your hips to the mattress, as he unzips his flies releasing his rock hard member. Sliding himself inside you forcefully, you cry out his name repeatedly with each grind of his hips he drives deeper into you, till you are whimpering incoherently.

"You are going to cum again for me (Y/N), I want to feel you shatter around me"

As he pounds into your sweet spot mercilessly you grip onto the sheets tightly. Your body is exhausted and trembling due to the overstimulation, but you climb higher and higher towards your peak. Your inner walls convulsing rapidly before gripping his cock tightly causing him to hiss out a breathe and cling harshly to your thighs making his thrusts more punishing. Your inner dam breaks, as you vocalise loudly, squirting your juices over his pelvis and thighs. The sight of your powerful release sends Lucifer spiralling into his own orgasm, shooting his hot seed deep inside you as your quaking walls milk him of ever drop.  
Dropping your legs down he collapses at your side, draping his arm protectively over your abdomen.  
Regaining his breath his runs his hand over you stomach.

"That was incredible (Y/N)"

Looking down at his hand as it's caressing your skin.

"Has it worked? Have you marked me as heaven and hell's most wanted now" you chuckle.

"I don't know yet... But be under no illusions (Y/N)...you are definitely a wanted woman... If only by me"

He smirks as he leans over you and kisses you passionately.  



End file.
